similiar situation
by witagowtama2805
Summary: "Get back to your work or I swear the next bullet won't miss!" growled G. Giotto gulped. "Y-yes sir.." 400 years in future : "Finish this paperwork or I'll finish you!" threated Reborn. "Y-yes Reborn..." Tsuna gulped. One shot! Rated T for swearing and cursing.


Giotto was signing and working in his study. Really, the paperwork had increased twice in this morning. Why? Thanks to his beloved guardians who always destroyed everything, including the mansion and the city. _They are a vigilante group for God sake! How can we protect the city if we are the one who always destroy it. Not to mention about the paperwork._ He could went insane.

"Don't you dare escape again, Giotto! I'll make sure you that your body will filled with at least 10 bullets of mine!", said G threateningly.

"But G, it's a neverending paperwork! I can go insane if I just sit here and signing this damn paper twenty-four-seven and when I think it's going to over, someone come with 100000 paperworks! AND THEN I FIND MYSELF SIGNING AGAIN FOR 200000 PAPERWORKS! DAMN IT! I can see that damn papers are laughing and mocking at me!" protested Giotto, pointed at the paper stacks.

"Stop being delusional and just doing your work, idiot."

"Now, now. The more you complain, your work will be endless, Primo.", said Asari tried to calm. "And please don't get so roughly to Primo, G."

"WORK TO THE EXTREME..!" yelled Knuckle.

"Yare yare... poor Primo.", said Lampo

"If you don't work properly, I'll arrest you, Primo!" threated Alaude.

"Nufufu... poor Primo. I pity you", said Daemon.

"Say the one who always bring 1000 bills of destructions after missions!", growled Giotto to Daemon.

"Hmph, stupid melon head herbivore always can't do anything properly."

"At least I'm not the one who destroyed the mansion yesterday. Not to mention about someone who go around city and always say "I'll arrest you" to everyone he meet. I think he fells lonely, don't you think so, little skylark?" mocked Daemon.

"Is that wish to get killed, melon head? I will grant the wish happily."

"Nufufu, if you can, skylark."

And then they two was fighting. Vase, cupboard, table, sofa and everything in that room was got destroyed. Giotto just sat speechlessly, stared at the destructions. _Oh more paperwork._ A vein appeared in G's head.

"Oi, can you two just stop fighting?! You will get this mansion more destroyed!" snapped G. But Daemon and Alaude just ignored him. G's hand grabbed his gun and ready to kill those two.

"Maa maa, G. Don't get so worked up. Here, how about if I play flute for you so you can calm?" said Asari as he took out his flute, tried to calm the hot red head.

"How can you play flute in middle of this mess, idiot?!"

"THAT'S TRUE PINK HEAD! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN! OR YOU WILL GROW WHITE HAIR INSTEAD OF PINK HAIR OF YOURS! yelled Knuckle.

"WHAT WAS THAT, IDIOT PRIEST! AND MY HAIR IS RED, NOT PINK !"

"Yare yare, such as children you act, G..." muttered Lampo. G snapped and turned his head at Lampo. Lampo gulped audiblely

"What did you say, brat?"

"No-no, I didn't say anything-wait-Guppyahh!" G smacked Lampo twice, one at head and another one at forehead then threw him accros wall.

Giotto saw that all of his guardians didn't aware about his presence, tried to get out and escape from his paperwork. He slowly walked to corner of a window, opened the window (slowly and carefully so it could be opened without sound) and ready to jump out of window. Just when he was about to jump...

BANG!

A hole was appeared beside him. A bullet was in there, in the hole.

"Get back to your work or I swear the next bullet won't miss!" growled G. Gun in hand. Giotto gulped.

"Y-yes sir..."

_**400 years in future**_

"Reborn."

"Yes?"

"Can I take a day off?"

"No."

"Can I take a break?"

"No."

"Can I take a glass of water from kitchen?"

"No."

"...Can you stop pointing the gun at me?"

"No."

"..."

24 years old brunet was sitting in his room, surrounded by mountains of paperworks. Beside him, a baby was sitting casually, his hand was holding a Leon gun, pointed at his student. Tsuna was signing his paperwork. Yeah, paperwork. You didn't hear it wrong. His paperwork had incresead tenfold because of his oh-so-precious-yet-very-destructive guardians. And also because with demon beside him (a.k.a. Reborn), he couldn't escape from this hell. Outside his room, he could hear yelling, swearing and cursing and sound of something broken.

"Kufufu, is that the best you can give, skylark-kun?"

**BRUK!**

**PRANG!**

**CRASH!**

"I'll bite you to death, pineapple herbivore!"

**PRANG!**

**CRASH!**

"EXTREME FIGHTING! YOU TWO HAVE TO JOIN BOXING!"

"WUAHH...! STUPID-DERA WAS HIT ME!"

"SHUT UP STUPID COW! YOU NOISY, YOU KNOW!"

"Gotta... be...calm... WUAHH, I CAN'T!"

**BOOOMMM!**

"OI, ARE YOU WANT TO GET US KILLED, STUPID COW?!"

"Maa maa, you all have to calm down. How about if we play baseball?"

"THAT'S RIGHT OCTOPUS HEAD! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN OR YOU WILL GROWING MORE OF YOUR WHITE HAIR!"

"JUST SHUT THE H*** UP, LAWN HEAD !MY HAIR IS SILVER! AND IT'S SAME FOR YOU TOO, BASEBALL IDIOT! AND YOU TWO, BIRDIE B****** AND PINEAPPLE S***, JUST STOP FIGHTING !"

"Do you want to get bitten, piano herboivore?"

"Kufufu, is that wish to see hell, puppy?"

"THAT'S IT! I WILL KILL YOU INTO F****** NOTHING!"

**BOOMM!**

**CRASH!**

**CLANG!**

"EXTREME!"

**DUARR!**

"Maa maa..."

"GUPYAH..!"

**BRRUAKKH!**

Tsuna sighed and tried to resist an urge to skin his guardian alive. He swore that he will give them the worst punisment. He would lock them and then dumped the paperwork they have caused and make them taste the hell of his work. _HAA! TAKE THAT, MY BELOVED GUARDIANS!_

BANG!

"Stop daydreaming about your guardians, Dame-Tsuna and just finish the paperwork." threated Reborn.

"BUT REBORN! HOW CAN I FINISH THIS DAMN WORK IF THEY ALWAYS MAKE RUCKUS AND MORE PAPERWORK TO ME?!" yelled Tsuna frustatedly

BANG!

"HIIIEE!"

"Finish this or I'll finish you!"

"Y-yes, Reborn..." gulped Tsuna.

**Author's note**

**This is my first fanfic, so sorry about wrong grammar. English is not my native languange.**

**Please leave review and critic. No flames please.**

**Thank you so much for read this story.**

**Wita Gowtama.**


End file.
